


Yumeno's Magical Quest

by gonta



Category: Dangan Ronpa, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 05:58:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8957299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gonta/pseuds/gonta
Summary: When you're in a place like Gifted Prisoners' Academy, even something as simple as practicing magic tricks can turn into a hassle.[WRITTEN BEFORE DRV3'S RELEASE, MAY CONTAIN INACCURACIES]





	

**Author's Note:**

> babby's first shipping fic,,, hello  
> I love my girls so much

Himiko Yumeno was getting rusty. Being a mage, it was clear that she had a natural affinity for magic - anyone would see that, especially Yumeno herself. But she could always use some practice. Not only that, but she'd been preoccupied with her classmates’ business lately, so she hadn't gotten the chance to. 

But doing it on her own was really no fun, she realized one afternoon. What was the point of doing magic if no one was around to see it? She flopped onto her bed, somewhat dejected. There was a particular card trick she was attempting, but doing it without an audience seemed… almost pathetic, in a way. With a sigh, Yumeno noted that she didn't have enough MP to summon an audience. That was unfortunate. She could only think of one other option: doing her tricks in front of her classmates. It seemed like a hassle to her, but it was clear she had no other choice. Grabbing her bag of magic supplies, she slung it over her shoulder and walked out of her room. 

 

The first person who Yumeno happened upon was Iruma. The inventor was busying herself with a variety of strange objects: Yumeno recognized a circuit board and a couple of gears, but the rest were all foreign to her. All of her materials were spread messily around the table, with no particular rhyme nor reason to them. Toujou probably would have thrown a fit. Iruma was so deep in concentration with her tinkering that she didn't react at all when the magician walked up to her. 

Yumeno cleared her throat. “Uh, hi, Iruma-san,” she said, almost hesitantly. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. 

At the sound of her voice, Iruma nearly jumped out of her chair. “Gah! Don't startle me like that!” She shouted, pointing a finger at Yumeno accusingly. “Ya don't sneak up on people! It's common courtesy, uh… what’s-yer-name!”

She was certainly one to talk about common courtesy, she thought as she puffed out her cheeks in protest. “Yumeno. Himiko Yumeno,” she muttered, scuffing her shoes on the floor. “The Super High School Level Mage.”

“Ehh?? I thought you were a magician.” Iruma cocked her head to the side in confusion, and Yumeno sighed. That was always the question, wasn’t it? People were always wondering about that. 

“I told you, it’s a conspiracy. They’re trying to cover up the existence of magic, so they changed my talent. It’s the same reason I never got the Magician of the Year award, and-”

“Mhmmm, potato, potahto! Magician, mage! They’re the same thing, aren’t they?”

“No, that’s not-”

Iruma huffed, crossing her arms and fixing her impassioned gaze on her. “What’d you want, anyway? I’m busy as shit! I could be workin’ on discovering the cure to cancer, for all you know!”

“...With a circuit board?” Yumeno couldn’t help but ask.

Iruma wrung her hands. “I dunno! I’m doing important work, though!”

“Well…” Maybe it hadn’t been such a good idea to approach Iruma after all. But she had come this far, she couldn’t just leave. “Do you wanna see a magic trick, Iruma-san?”

Iruma raised her eyebrows. “Magic? Of course I wanna see some magic, you fuckin’ dummy!” She laughed, and Yumeno felt spit land on her jacket. Gross. She was, though, at least glad that she had an audience now. 

“Okay,” she slid into a chair next to Iruma, pausing to gauge her reaction. When the inventor didn’t object to her sitting there, Yumeno took out a deck of well-worn playing cards and began to shuffle them. 

At this, Iruma seemed displeased. “You don’t gotta do that, you know.”

“What do you mean?” It didn’t make any sense to her. She was just shuffling cards, after all. Doing a magic trick with a deck in the correct order kind of defeated the purpose, didn’t it? 

The inventor pulled something out from under the table that resembled a small box. “Read it and weep, Homoko!” 

“...It’s Himiko. What is it?”

A wicked grin overtook her features. “An automatic card shuffler! I made it back in middle school, ‘cause my friend kept cheating at blackjack,” Yumeno had to wonder what kind of friends Iruma had if she was playing blackjack in middle school. Iruma swiped the deck of cards out of her hand, and pressed them into the box. After that, she flipped a switch on the side, and set it down on the table.

Yumeno watched it expectantly for a few seconds before realizing that nothing was happening. “Does it… do anything?”

Iruma scowled. “Shit takes time, Homoko! You know what they say, genius is one percent inspiration and ninety-nine percent ejaculation!”

Yumeno was about to comment about how that wasn’t how the quote went at all, but the box started sputtering. It began to shake for a few seconds - and proceeded to spit out all the cards into the magician’s face. She sat there, dazed, as Iruma muttered curses under her breath. 

“I… think I’m gonna go. Thanks anyway, Iruma-san,” she murmured as she got up and left. Uncharacteristically, Iruma didn’t seem to have any snappy retorts to offer her. 

 

The library was Yumeno’s next destination. Maybe she would be able to find someone who could appreciate her magic there. And she did! Well, sort of. 

She found Gokuhara in one corner, sitting at a table. He was observing a particularly shiny beetle as it crawled across the notebook he was writing notes in. Unlike Iruma, he actually noticed her presence without having to be prompted. “Hello, Yumeno-san!” he smiled, motioning for her to come over. 

“Hi, Gokuhara-san…” Gonta was a nice guy, but he kind of weirded her out sometimes. Bugs, in her experience, had a magical aura - but it was a dark one. “Who’s your friend?” she asked, motioning to the beetle.

He seemed excited that she was interested. “It’s a jewel beetle! A  _ Madecassia rotschildi _ , more specifically.” He pressed his pointer fingers together. “Gonta is studying its behavior. What brings you here?” 

She yawned. “Nothin’ really. Just bored. Hey, do you wanna see some magic or somethin’?” 

Gokuhara’s face brightened at the proposition. “Gonta would love to!” 

Yumeno couldn't help but feel satisfied with herself. It seemed as though she had gotten off to a bad start, but things were looking up. “Okay, then,” she'd been through this routine a bunch of times. Making sure that the entomologist’s attention was on her, she pretended to sneeze. “Oh, sorry. Give me a second.” 

Gokuhara watched confusedly as the magician fished a tissue out of her bag, holding it out so that he could see that it was just a normal tissue. Instead of blowing her nose, however, she crumpled it into a ball in her fists. Yumeno shook her cupped hands back and forth, before opening them to reveal that the tissue had turned into a dove. 

“How did you  _ do _ that?” Gokuhara was enrapt, and even clapped a little. “It was really quite good!”

The magician shrugged. “Eh, trade secret. I can't tell you how magic works. You're more of a berserker than a mage, anyway.”

“What does that mean?”

Before Yumeno had the chance to answer, though, something happened that she couldn't have predicted. In one fell swoop, the bird lunged at the beetle that Gokuhara was studying and snapped it up in its beak. The silence that filled the room at that moment was sudden and not at all pleasant. The entomologist’s expression began to cloud over. 

Sensing a conflict, Yumeno excused herself and ran out of the library. As she walked on, she could hear crashing noises and shouts from inside as Gokuhara tried to hunt down the bird. Yumeno couldn't help but wince. 

 

The next encounter that she had was not of her own volition, somehow. She was strolling around campus, debating what to do next, when Shirogane saw her and waved her over. “Good to see you, Yumeno-chan!” Yumeno didn't have much of an opinion on the plainfaced girl, but she mumbled a greeting in response. 

The cosplayer put a finger on her chin, a pleasant expression on her face. “I was meaning to ask you, anyway,”

“Huh? What?”

“Yumeno-chan…” Shirogane appeared pensive. “What do you think of magical girls?” 

“Eh?” Yumeno was barely sure what she was talking about. “I'm a mage, not a magical girl…” 

“Oh, I know that,” she said. “I was just wondering what you thought. Magicians and magical girls go hand in hand, after all,”

“They really d-” 

“...And I've made cosplays of both, before,” Ah, yes. Shirogane was lost in her own thoughts. This always seemed to happen, and all Yumeno could do was stand there awkwardly as she prattled on about anime. Her own social skills weren't amazing, but Shirogane’s left much to be desired. 

“Shirogane-san, I- hm.” Was showing her her magic even worth it at this point?

She cocked her head. “Huh? Is there something you wanted to ask me?”

The magician looked down at the ground. “Well, there was, but… it's not important… I think I'll get going now,” 

Shirogane called “We have to watch  _ Little Witch Academia  _ together sometime!” after her. Yumeno wasn't sure how to feel. 

 

The events that followed all followed a similar formula. Yumeno would approach someone, and something would get in the way of her actually getting to demonstrate her magical abilities. Murphy’s law was really not working in her favor today. 

 

“Hiya, Shinguuji-san. Do you wanna see a card trick?”

“Cards? Hm. I prefer shogi myself, quite frankly,”

“Oh. Okay. Great. Bye.”

“Yumeno-san, I was merely- oh, she's gone. Hm.”

 

“Yumeno-chan! Did you come to spar with Tenko?”

“Uh… no, Chabashira-san. I don't wanna get beat up, really. I just wanted to know… do you wanna see a magic trick?” 

“Ehh??? Magic?? Ooh, here's a trick!”

“Hm?”

“Can you make all those disgusting boys disappear? They're so gross!”

“...No, I don't think I have the power to do that,” 

 

“Once… I sawed someone in half.”

“Oh, that's a coincidence. Me too.”

“Uh-”

“I only kid. However, an inmate I once knew was in for just that. I wonder what he's up to.”

“Hoshi-san, I-” 

 

Yumeno was feeling particularly dejected. Aside from the disastrous trick with the dove she had done in the library, she hadn't gotten the chance to practice a single thing today. She could feel her MP getting lower by the second. She sat alone, hugging her knees to her chest, her hat drooping on her head. Maybe no one wanted to see her magic after all. She felt a tap on her shoulder, but didn't bother to look up. The magician just wanted to go to sleep. 

“Himiko? Hey, Himiko!”

“...Mhm?” 

Eventually, she realized that she couldn't ignore her newfound companion for long, and slowly looked up. Right by her side was Angie Yonaga, an undertone of concern permeating her usually sunny smile. “Himiko, are you okeydokey?”

Yumeno pondered this, before replying “I dunno. Maybe. What do you want, anyway?”

“Well…” Angie’s eyes darted from left to right apprehensively, and then she responded “Angie wants to see your magic!”

“...Huh? I didn't think anyone wanted-”

“Well, Angie wants to!” The artist clasped her hands together, eyes shining with light. “Kami-sama’s blessed you with your magic. Just because no one wants to see it doesn't mean it isn't a gift!” She stared down at Yumeno inquisitively. “So, show Angie… please?”

Yumeno contemplated for a bit, but eventually caved. She smiled at Angie - somehow, she had helped. And now she finally had someone to perform in front of! She could almost cry, but that wouldn't suit her demeanor. “...’Aight. I will.”

“Yay!!” Angie clapped her hands. Before Yumeno could react, she leaned forward and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. The magician could feel her temperature rising and her face flushing red, but the artist merely giggled. 

“Okay,” Yumeno said, pulling out her cards and shuffling the deck. “So, pick a card, any card...”

It had turned out to be a good day for Yumeno, after all. 


End file.
